


Tim Luthor: An Oral Not!Fic

by bessyboo, moonling



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Clark-bashing, Extreme Lex Love, High School, Kon Is Kinda Dense, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possibly Podcast-like?, Tim Is A Weirdo, partial AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/pseuds/moonling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if Tim Drake had been trained/raised by Smallville-verse Lex Luthor instead of Batman? It would totally go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Luthor: An Oral Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 1:17:16. Cover art & podbook compiled by Bess. **WARNINGS FOR:** Clark-bashing, excessive giggling, extreme overuse of the word "like" on Bess's part

**MP3 [53.18MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Tim%20Luthor%20\(An%20Oral%20Not!Fic\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [53.26MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Tim%20Luthor%20An%20Oral%20Not!Fic.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of being productive and getting shit done, Alex and I spent several hours last night brainstorming an epic fic in which Tim Drake is raised/trained not by BATMAN, but by... _Smallville 'Verse Lex Luthor_. Oh yes.
> 
> Except...neither of us are writers, really AT ALL. We kind of suck at even WRITING UP all of the (many) not!fic discussions we have. So about 15 minutes into our discussion last night, we were like, "Man, we should be writing this down." "I know, but we kind of suck at that." "We really do. HEY, maybe we could just record it!" So I whipped out my iPhone and...this happened. Uh. I don't think we ever actually expected it to be so long XD
> 
> So yeah, this is literally just a recorded version of the sorts of conversations we have in my living room ALL THE TIME. I'd classify this somewhere between a podcast and a podfic--it is the audio version of not!fic. Thus, oral not!fic.
> 
> It's unedited except for a noise removal filter, so there are diversions into "WE SHOULD BUG OUR OWN APARTMENT" and "ALEX'S RIDICULOUSLY INVESTED LEX FEELINGS", etc.
> 
> But, hopefully it will be entertaining to someone besides us?
> 
> Possibly I will transcribe this one day when I am feeling super patient, but...that day is not today. Until then, think of it as a podcast--only exists in audio form!
> 
> Oh, and if anyone actually wants to WRITE this fic? We will love you FOREVER and most likely podfic it. JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/81168.html) at Bess's LiveJournal and [here](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/77304.html) at her Dreamwidth.


End file.
